A pearl in the Hell, the devil's sister
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: Elle est une création, l'arme suprême, un corps revenu à la vie grâce à la science. Elle existe juste pour le servir mais personne ne connait son existence. Elle s'appelle Mitsuki, et c'est la soeur du démon qui a ébranlé la paisible vie de la Soul Society. Et voici le récit de sa vie parmi les Arrancars. Ou Bleach vu par un O.C.
1. Prologue : La soeur du traître

Prologue

_Bureau de développement technique_

''- Capitaine ! Criai une voix. Capitaine !''

Des bruits de pas, pressés. Une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement.

''- Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? S'exclama une autre voix. On peut pas être tranquille deux secondes, marmonna-t-elle quelques secondes après.

- On a une info ! S'écria une troisième voix.''

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri s'avança. Pourvu que cette information en vaille la peine, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de ses techniciens !

''- Allez-y, dit-il, j'écoute.

- En fait, commença la troisième voix, Hiyosu, le chef du BDT, on cherchait quelque chose sur les traitres, en particulier sur Aizen parce-que...

- Venez-en au fait, l'interrompit Kurotsuchi.

- Sôsuke Aizen aurait une soeur, annonça gravement Akon, le leader du BDT.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avait fait venir ! S'énerva le capitaine. Je le savais déjà ! Mais elle est morte, donc ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui mais, selon nos recherches, elle serait revenue à la vie.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?

- Apparemment, ce serait l'oeuvre d'Aizen, dit Hiyosu, craignant la réaction du capitaine.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire revenir les morts à la vie, s'engorgea celui-ci, c'est impossible !

- Et pourtant, il l'a fait, dit Nemu, que personne n'avait vu entrer.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire, ajouta Akon.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Ce serait une Arrancar...''


	2. Chapter 1 : Une prisonnière ?

Chapitre 1

_Salle de réunion de l'Espada (moment du ''thé'')_

Toute l'Espada était réunie, une tasse de thé à la main, attendant les instructions d' ''_Aizen-sama_'' comme ils l'appelaient. Mais l'homme ne semblaient pas disposer à leur révéler quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.

Soudain, un puissant reiatsu se fit sentir, étonnant les Arrancars présents d'une part parce-qu'il leur était inconnu et d'autre part parce-qu'il paraissait assez loin... Bien trop loin pour qu'on puisse le ressentir de cette manière.

''Étrange, pensèrent la plupart d'entre eux.'' Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de surprendre leur ''maître'', alors ils se turent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ichimaru entra dans la pièce. Il traînait une personne, mains liées, se débattant pour lui échapper.

''- Lâche-moi ! Criai une voix féminine. Mais lâche-moi, bordel !''

L'homme aux cheveux gris se posta à quelques mètres d'Aizen qui s'était retourné et jeta la personne, qui se trouvait être une jeune femme, à ses pieds.

Elle dévala en roulant les quelques marches qui la séparait de l'homme le plus puissant de la pièce. Elle se releva avec difficulté et se retourna brutalement vers Ichimaru, ses longs cheveux bruns fouettant l'air.

''- T'aurai pas pu faire attention, connard ! S'écria-t-elle. Ça fait mal !

- Oups, excuse-moi, j'ai pas fais exprès ! Dit-il avec ironie.

- Mon cul, ouais !''

Aizen se racla la gorge et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

''- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ta tasse de thé tu peux te la mettre là où je pense !''

Certains hoquetèrent, indignés qu'on puisse parler à Aizen-sama de cette façon.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la réponse, plutôt agressive, de la jolie brune mais se détourna d'elle pour demander :

''- Gin, pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

- Elle a une nouvelle fois essayé de s'échapper.

- Je comprends.''

''Alors cette fille est une prisonnière, pensa Ulquiorra, je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant...''

''- Bien, reprit Aizen pour lui-même, je pense que le moment est venu...(Il s'adressa aux Arrancars) Laissez moi vous présenter Mitsuki, un arrancar que j'ai créée il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai emprisonnée pour cause de non-obéissance.

- Oh, excuse-moi Sôsuke, intervint la prisonnière d'un ton mielleux et exagéré, mais je ne pense pas que cette présentation soit complète.''

''Quelle familiarité ! '' s'indignèrent certains

''- Ah bon ? S'étonna Aizen sans prêter attention aux commentaires de ses sous-fifres. Qui a-t-il à dire de plus ?

- Un bon nombre de chose, je pense.

- Et bien, vas-y je t'écoute.''

La jeune femme regarda la petite assemblée avec un sourire narquois.

''- Je m'appelle Mitsuki, je suis morte il y a des années de cela. Mais comme Sôsuke avait besoin de moi, il m'a ressuscité et à fait de moi l'Arrancar Parfait.''

Des exclamations de stupeurs se firent entendre.

''L'Arrancar Parfait ? Se demanda Grimmjow. C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Jamais entendu parler.''

''Le _reiatsu_ de tout à l'heure devait sans doute venir de cette fille...'' se dit Ulquiorra.

La fille en question regarda Aizen, qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'elle leur dévoile quelque-chose d'aussi important. Même si il ne le montrait pas, elle savait qu'il était énervé. Et elle adorait quand il était énervé. C'était une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle pour elle. Elle en rajouta une couche.

''- Tu ne le leur a pas dit ? Dit-elle, faussement étonnée. Tu as honte de moi... _onii-san_ ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Un combat plus qu'inégal

Chapitre 2

…

''- ''_Onii-san_ ?'' demanda Grimmjow, éberlué.

- Oui, dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût, ce...monstre est mon frère, pour mon plus grand malheur.''

Aizen fit la moue en entendant l'insulte mais ne dit rien.

''Décidément, il lui passe beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, se dit Ichimaru. D'abord l'histoire de l'expérience, qu'elle n'hésite pas à dévoiler devant tout le monde, puis le fait qu'elle soit sa soeur. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai ramenée dans sa cellule. Je peux pas la supporter cette gamine !''

''- Mais...mais c'est impossible ! Dit l'Arrancar n° 10.

- Ce n'est pas parce-que quelque-chose vous semble impossible, qu'il l'est forcément...''

Elle faisait bien sûr référence à sa résurrection. Elle aurait donné son âme à n'importe quel shinigami, puisqu'elle n'en était plus un, pour pouvoir reposer de nouveau en paix. Malheureusement, cela lui était impossible. De un, parce-que jusque-là, de tous les shinigamis qui s'était aventurés dans le Hueco Mundo, pas un seul n'avait été capable de vaincre son frère. Et de deux, parce-que son âme, Aizen la lui avait arrachée, il l'avait piétinée, brûlée. Et les cendres qui en restait étaient maudites à jamais. Oui, son propre frère l'avait détruite.

''- Je ne peux pas y croire, non, s'écria Halibel, _Aizen-sama_ nous en aurait parler !

- Parce-que tu te crois assez importante pour que le grand _Aizen-sama _te confie ce genre de chose peut-être ? Pouffa Mitsuki.

- C-comment ose-tu ? S'écria la blonde en se levant, se qui fit tomber sa chaise.

- En osant, très chère, en osant, répliqua la soeur d'Aizen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence !''

L'Arrancar n°3 s'avança vers la jeune femme, brulante de rage. Les autres, y compris Aizen et Ichimaru, attendaient la suite des événements sans bouger.

''- Oh, mon dieu j'ai peur ! Rigola Mitsuki. Et qu'est-ce-que ton misérable pouvoir peut bien me faire ?

- Mon misérable pouvoir ? Tu vas regretter de m'avoir insulter de la sorte !

- Tu te crois au Moyen-Age, là ou quoi ? dit Mitsuki. Nan, mais comment tu parles, quoi ! Et en plus, tu crois que tu peux me battre ? Une pétasse comme toi ? On nage en plein délire ! Personne ne peut me battre. Absolument personne.''

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton dur, et un éclat de folie passa un instant dans ses yeux... Ou de souffrance ?

La blonde au teint halé ne tint pas compte des ces mises-en-garde, n'ayant retenu que l'insulte, bien qu'il fallait avouer que sa tenue était plus que suggestive. Elle fonça sur la brune, qui, elle, n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe blanche, elle avait hâte de montrer à son ''maître'' ce qu'elle valait, allant jusqu'à oublier que la personne contre laquelle elle se battait était la soeur de ce dit maître.

Mitsuki, qui ne paraissait pas surprise, recula gracieusement d'un pas pour éviter le coup de pied que Halibel venait de lui balancer.

''Quelle conne, pensa la jeune femme, je l'avais pourtant prévenue ! Qu'elle vienne pas se plaindre après. M'enfin bon, ça me fera faire un peu d'exercice. Je suis rouillée à force de rester allongée toute la journée. En plus, le matelas me fait trop mal au dos !''

Pendant que Mitsuki pensait à tout et à rien, Halibel avait lancé une autre attaque qu'elle ne put éviter. Elle se prit le poing de la blonde en pleine face et se retrouva projeter dix mètres plus loin.

''Et merde ! J'avais bien dis que j'étais plus en forme !''

Le cul par terre, elle se frotta le visage.

''Elle m'a cassé le nez, cette connasse !''

''- Tu as abimé mon superbe visage ! S'écria Mitsuki, à moitié indignée.

- Si tu n'es même pas capable d'arrêter un malheureux coup de poing, évite de te vanter, dit Halibel.''

''C'est ça, l'Arrancar Parfait ? Pensa Grimmjow. Cette gamine ?''

La gamine en question se releva douloureusement et fit craquer ses articulations.

''N'empêche, elle a de la force, pensa Mitsuki.''

Son instinct lui dit de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire et sa mémoire lui rappela que cette fille était l'Arrancar n°3.

''Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour me remettre dans le bain, super !''

Elle sourit sadiquement .

''- Bon, commença-t-elle, l'échauffement est terminé. Et effectivement, je suis rouillée. Va falloir s'y remettre. Tout de suite.''

Sans prévenir, elle s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante et son poing atterrit dans l'estomac de la pauvre blonde qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, maintenant que Mitsuki la prenait enfin au sérieux.

Halibel s'encastra dans le mur pendant que le sourire de la brune s'agrandissait.

Ulquiorra voulu intervenir mais un seul regard d'Aizen le cloua sur place.

''- Regarde mon oeuvre, dit-il.''

Halibel ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Mitsuki plantée devant elle.

''- Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

- Écoute, fit la brune, je vais te dire un truc. Ou plutôt de rappeler quelque-chose.

Je suis l'Arrancar Parfait, une expérience menée à bien sur ma défunte âme par mon propre frangin. Je suis un Arrancar comme toi, ou comme tous ceux de cette pièce. La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je suis imbattable et inépuisable. Ma force et ma vitesse dépasse ton imagination. Je suis l'arme humaine la plus puissante qui existe. Alors ne pense même pas que tu puisses me battre un jour.''

Un grand silence suivit son discours, qui fut troublé quelques secondes plus tard par des applaudissements.

Mitsuki n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que s'était son frère qui applaudissait. Mais elle se retourna quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Il s'était levé et lui faisait maintenant face.

''- C'était parfait, Mitsuki, dit-il, vraiment parfait. Je vois que tu as répété ton rôle avec application. Tu m'épates, tu as un véritable talent, tu sais ?

- Ta gueule, grogna-t-elle. J'ai pas fais ça pour toi. Je fais jamais rien pour les connards.

- Oh, tu me fais mal au coeur, fit Aizen.''

Il se retourna vers la petite assemblée, qui les regardait les yeux ronds, pour la plupart.

''- Bien, je suppose que maintenant je vous dois des explications...

- Ce n'est pas un véritable Arrancar, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Halibel, qui entre temps s'était décrochée du mur.''

Pour toute réponse, Aizen empoigna Mitsuki et déchira sa robe.


End file.
